Chaos Clan
Chaos Clan was an organization that is believed to have lasted from the Kardían Era to midway through the Shadow Epoch. It is best known for its aggressive legacy. History Not much is known about Chaos Clan and its history. Polarlab's Autobiography mentions Chaos Clan in several instances, confirming that Chaos Clan must have been active around 2011. Chaos Clan is known to have defeated Polarlab twice in 2011 in some form of conflict.Biography of Polarlab - Appendix (p. 42) Chaos Clan was founded in 2009 by XMonsterHunterX, inspired by Warhammer 40K's Chaos Daemons.DarkInfection's testimony Akatsuki-Chaos War Sometime in presumably 2009, Chaos Clan was at war with Akatsuki. While Chaos Clan denied that they had been defeated, the general public allegedly acknowledged that they had lost the fight. DarkInfection was supposedly engaging in negotiations with Akatsuki at this time. MonsterHunter also allegedly gave DarkInfection leadership after a peace treaty was established between Chaos Clan and Akatsuki in December. Following the peace treaty, the two clans established a non-aggression pact or an alliance. This relationship lasted until Akatsuki collapsed in roughly 2012. The treaty between Chaos Clan and Akatsuki was complicated. For one, each clan had a limit on how many members they could have. Also, a leader from each clan had to be a member of the other clan at the same time. This caused a great deal of distrust between the members of each group, as they didn't trust former enemies among their ranks. Due to these terms, DarkInfection became a member of Akatsuki, while Lilsonia91 became a member of Chaos Clan.* Lilsonia became responsible for handling new recruits in Chaos Clan. Hiatus and Internal Strife DarkInfection took a break from Chaos Clan to create a new Bleach-themed clan called Soul Society, which was fairly successful. Once the clan shut down, DarkInfection sent them to join Akatsuki. While he was gone, Chaos Clan was led by provisional leaders Lilsonia91 and JavierF_PR. They managed conflicts between Soul Society, Chaos Clan, Lightning Army, and the first Axis Alliance. The conflict with the Axis failed to gain much momentum for Chaos Clan by the time Javier joined the group. Javier also was a member of Black Skull Republic. Chaos Clan formed an alliance between Soul Society, Lightning Army, and themselves in the summer of 2011. This alliance was called The Forbidden Element Alliance. Their primary goals were defending themselves from the Axis as well as merging other clans into their own. Javier eventually attempted to merge Chaos Clan into Armageddon Empire, which prompted DarkInfection to disband Soul Society and return to Chaos Clan to restore order. When he returned, he found that there had been a lot of internal conflict. Members recruited by Lilsonia and Javier didn't get along very well with original Chaos Clan members. When DarkInfection returned, Javier broke from Chaos Clan to foorm Black Requiem, which was the result of a merger between some members of Black Scythe Army,* Armageddon Empire, and Chaos Clan. Black Requiem was later acquired by Jukewannabe's Blood Star Rebellion. After Javier's splinter group was founded, Chaos Clan continued to have internal conflicts. However, Akatsuki and Chaos Clan agreed that their cross-membership agreement was no longer necessary. They agreed to a defensive pact where if either clan came under attack, the other would come to their aid. This caused Chaos Clan to go to war with Red Skull Republic by the end of 2011. As the conflict went on, the recently founded Fallen Republic expressed its disapproval of Akatsuki.* Although Chaos Clan had little reason to dislike Red Skull Republic, tensions grew greater after RSR members openly condemned Lilsonia91 as a CC leader. Much of the conflict was fought via propaganda videos which didn't greatly benefit either side. War with Khorne Empire and Allies with RSR Around this time, DEATH369 became a co-leader of Chaos Clan. Meanwhile, Lilsonia91's interest in clans began to diminish once the conflict with RSR ended. Following the conflict, Khorne Empire declared war on Chaos Clan. KE allegedly failed in each of their attempts to defeat Chaos Clan, as CC produced high quality movies that KE had difficulty competing with. The nature of this conflict is disputed, as Polarlab claims that Chaos Clan was the first to declare war.Biography of Polarlab (p. 16) Although they had just been at war, Red Skull Republic's relationship with Chaos Clan began to grow stronger. DarkInfection began promoting Red Skull Republic content on an alternative account called StarKiller237, and he also began to learn from the RSR's leader Hitman__101. After discovering that DEATH_369 was a member of Chaos Clan, Khorne Empire declared war again, but allegedly failed. Khorne Empire dispatched their elite Mantel Force to defeat Chaos Clan, but according to Polar, they were all defeated. According to Polarlab, Khorne Empire produced many anti-Chaos Clan levels and that CC retaliated with over 2,000 comments of spam.Biography of Polarlab (p. 17) However, according to DarkInfection, this war was mostly ignored by Chaos Clan because they did not consider the declaration to be legitimate. War with Fallen Republic According to Polarlab, Fallen Republic allegedly declared war on Chaos Clan to get revenge for the defeat of Khorne Empire. Polarlab aided both sides of the war in the hopes that both sides would wipe each other out. The conflict ended in a draw. Soon thereafter, Polarlab claims that Chaos Clan fell inactive.Biography of Polarlab (p. 20) Revival According to Polarlab, DarkInfection eventually revived Chaos Clan with DEATH_369 and Polarlab as co-leaders. Chaos Clan allegedly declared war on Vector Troop, defeating them. After this war, Polarlab claims that KE's fell more inactive.Biography of Polarlab (p. 23) DarkInfection's Absence DarkInfection in 2013 was absent for a very long period of time due to personal conflicts. Polarlab, believing that this made him the leader of Chaos Clan, supposedly merged the clan's members with Khorne Empire.Biography of Polarlab (p. 25) Collapse After his failed attempts through Khorne Empire to defeat Chaos Clan, Polarlab reformed the Axis Alliance. However, Chaos Clan was left without strong leadership throughout 2013, as DarkInfection was not present due to personal conflicts. This caused Chaos Clan to become inoperable. Eventually, DarkInfection returned in 2014 and officially closed down the group on August 14th. Demographics Population According to Polarlab's Clan Census, Chaos Clan had 50 verified members over the course of its history. Language It is known that Chaos Clan spoke English, but it is not known if they spoke any other languages. Government It is not known what the government of Chaos Clan was. Foreign Relations and Military It is not known how Chaos Clan handled its foreign relations and military affairs. Culture and Style Chaos Clan appears to have been a dark, surrealist fantasy styled clan. Infrastructure It is not known what kind of infrastructure Chaos Clan had. References Category:Clans Category:2011